


perfect creature (still my heart is heavy)

by Petr1chor



Series: take me to the barricade [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Developing Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Grantaire, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Trans Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: Grantaire was supposed to invite people to speak at a rally, but he sorta dropped the ball, leading Enjolras to lose his temper and question the trust he has placed in him(They make up in the end though I cannot leave them sad)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: take me to the barricade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	perfect creature (still my heart is heavy)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill I did on tumblr

Grantaire felt like his feet would never move again. He was fairly certain they had turned into lead. He would miss dancing. Enjolras’ face had gone very, very red. If he wasn’t actually afraid of what Enjolras was going to say, he would have found it funny. The fact that he had not said anything yet was eerie.

Enjolras took a deep breath, seemingly to steady himself, although it did not look like it was working. “…. _What-_ ” Enjolras began, finally, “-have you done?”

Grantaire could already sense that he was going to stick his entire foot in house before he said, “Well technically, the question should be ‘what didn’t you do?’”

Yep, Grantaire was going to bang his head against a wall.

Enjolras seemed to bristle, “Grantaire, you-“

“It was an accident,” he said, a little desperately, “I didn’t mean to-“

“How the _fuck_ do you accidentally pull this crap?”

Grantaire frantically searched his mind for an adequate explanation. Turns out he did not need to say a word as Enjolras ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it with frustration.

“The rally is tomorrow. You know that right?” Enjolras’ eyebrows were bowed in a severe v, “You said you had this under control. You _insisted_ you had this under control because ‘everyone else has finals’ and ‘you know I’m good with people’. For fuck’s sake what were you thinking?”

“I know, I know and I’m sorry, I really am,” Grantaire said, “I fucked up.”

“An apology doesn’t get us people to give speeches for tomorrow.”

“Apollo-“

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Enjolras’ tone was flat, “You know how hard it is for us to gather people for trans rights protests. You know what it’s like. You know how much pushback we get even from within the queer community.”

Enjolras sighed and sat down the lilac armchair that Courfeyrac had reupholstered last year. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Grantaire felt guilt bubble up inside him and clog his throat. He was certain this was the line. This was the limit at which Enjolras would finally decide he wasn’t worth his time. He did intend to get speakers, he really did. But the queer club he had gone to meet with the people he wanted to invite had been a little too loud for conversation and by the end of the night he had gotten a little too drunk to hold a conversation.

Enjolras had put his head in his hands.

He wasn’t sure what he could say in defense, so he decided not to.

Enjolras looked up slowly, “We-we were doing so much better, weren’t we? You know how important this is to all of us. To me.”

His voice softened to almost a whisper when he said, “I thought I could trust you with this.”

Grantaire felt like he had been doused in ice water.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire was all too aware that he sounded a little hysterical, “Enjolras, let me make this right. Please. I’ll get you the speakers for tomorrow, I can do it. Please, let me.”

Enjolras laughed, it came out bitter and resigned.

“How do you think I can trust you with that? After this?”

“Enjolras-“ he began but Enjolras had stood, suddenly, making him cut himself off.

“Don’t.” The resignation and disappointment had melted off of him.

Grantaire shut his mouth with a click. Grantaire looked at Enjolras, who was standing at his full height, still angry, with determination written all over his face like some kind of furious angel. He bowed his head and said nothing.

“I am going to go make some calls and find us a few people to speak tomorrow. Ferre will help me. I am not going to let this blunder ruin all of our work. I truly believe that there are people we are helping, and I refuse to let them down.”

The ‘ _the way you let me down’_ went unsaid.

“You can stay here, or leave, or do whatever, but we don’t need your help with this.”

Grantaire nodded, jaw clenched, trying to lift his gaze from the floor but failing. “As you say.”

Enjolras walked out the door, footsteps thunderous. Combeferre squeezed Grantaire’s forearm on his way to the door.

Xxxxx

Grantaire looked at Enjolras from behind the bar at the Musain. He was helping Eponine clean up so they could leave in time for the rally. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn’t sure it would be welcome.

He wasn’t even sure he was welcome at the rally.

Their friends were trickling out of the Musain in small groups, posters and cartons on canned water in their hands. Enjolras and Combeferre were standing at the back table, bent over a speaker’s list.

Combeferre met his eye from across the room and shot him a small smile. He said something to Enjolras, patted his shoulder and stepped away. On his way to the door, he winked at Grantaire’s and cocked his head in Enjolras’ direction.

Grantaire laughed, nervous.

He made his way over to Enjolras, resisting the urge to quit and sprint out of the Musain.

“Enjolras?”

He turned around, his eyes widening upon seeing him, “Grantaire.”

“Uh…” Grantaire started, “I just wanted to apologize.”

Enjolras cocked his head.

“I’m sorry. I really messed up, and honestly I have no defense. I fucked up. I made a mistake. I know how important this is to you, and I let you down and I am so, so sorry.”

Enjolras gave a long sigh and sat down, motioning for Grantaire to sit down too. Grantaire took the chair next to him, tentative.

“I know,” Enjolras said, after a long pause.

“What?”

“I know you’re sorry.”

Enjolras looked at the ceiling before continuing, his voice soft, but firm, “This is important to me. These are my people, R. I need you to take this seriously if you want me to trust you with responsibility.”

“Of course.”

“No more of this. Please?” Enjolras sounded tired, “I really don’t like being mad at you.”

Grantaire felt his heart squeezing in his chest. He felt breathless.

“Enjolras-“

“Apollo’s fine.”

Grantaire stopped short. He felt his cheeks heat up rapidly. He was certain he hadn’t blinked in an abnormal amount of time. Enjolras nudged him with his elbow, spurring him back to action.

“En-uh-Apollo,” Grantaire managed to get out, “No more. Promise. I care about this. I’m with you. You can trust me.”

Enjolras laughed lightly, “We’ll see,” he said, but his eyes were soft and amused.

He leaned down to check his shoelaces before hopping off the chair. He turned towards the door.

“Ready to go?”

“I’ll be right behind you, chief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you wanna send me prompts or just connect :))  
> https://p-trichor.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know it you like this <3


End file.
